


Paramour情人

by rhymestill



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Poor Charles, Pregnancy, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymestill/pseuds/rhymestill
Summary: 在战争中丧夫的Charles Xavier机缘巧合下遇到了战争伤残抚恤基金会的主要募捐人Erik Lehnsherr，当两人的关系愈渐走向危险的边缘，Charles发现后者的身份显然没有想象得那么简单。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Paramour情人

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定：1920s
> 
> 灵感来源：德剧巴比伦柏林Babylon Berlin 
> 
> 警告：有L/C暗示，情节狗血
> 
> ps：这篇严格意义上来说不能算是ABO，没有信息素，发情期什么的也仅限于暗示，但有怀孕梗。总而言之，作者只想搞一发心心念念的寡妇查XD

Charles自从搬进这个房间起开始就抽Omen Faustum牌烟。这种新式烟草的味道极其呛人，但他执拗地点燃了一根又一根，像是染上了青春期男孩特有的恶劣心境。

玻璃杯里隔夜的酒折射出奇异的、类似于琥珀的光泽。亮闪闪的东西容易把人引入歧途，除了那些所谓合格的艺术家，其他凡人都有堕落的危险。杯沿残存着一圈唇形的水渍，Charles总是带着一点苦涩的趣味回想这个人。Erik Lehnsherr，在这发生之前，所有关于这个名字的印象不过是斑驳的碎影，笼罩在无比遥远的雾气中。一个骗子，一个走私的军火商，一些人说，但他们在伸手要伤残抚恤金的时候可不会客气。一个慈善家，Charles第一次见到他的时候，Erik就是顶着这个名头出现的。第一次见到他，Charles就明白，自己的沉沦不是三言两语可以解释清楚的。

窗帘按他的要求已经换过新的了，尽管Erik对此表示了诸多的不解，但他最终还是妥协了。原先月白色的纱帘被撤下，厚重的缎帘用了一个下午的时间就装了上去。昨晚Erik来的时候只是漫不经心地审视了一遍，然后闷闷地开始解自己的领带。一点点小尝试看起来似乎无伤大雅，踏入Erik戒备森严的警戒边缘，使Charles原本惶然的心底暗流里渗入几分得胜的快感。虽然，Charles有理由猜疑Erik生出了几重颠倒的失落感，他朦朦胧胧地发觉，Erik隐秘的嗜好可能比他所想的要更加露骨。当夜晚流淌在他们的身躯上时，在巅峰的狂热极速冷却后，Charles深陷在枕头里的脑袋偏向窗外那亮着汽灯的空茫街道，感觉自己无休无止的呻吟声像是被吞进了沉默的黑洞里。或许困守在无尽的赐予中，他的痛觉和羞耻感被一步步剥夺了。

Erik是他的情人。

这种固定模式下的开场白，Charles以为永远都不会发生在自己身上。那天，他同其他军人遗孀一样矜持刻板地端坐在礼堂的长椅上。然后他看见了他——Erik Lehnsherr，穿着一身鸦黑色的西装，怀着亦真亦假的悲戚走上台发言。哀悼会结束后，一个礼貌得刻板的先生拦住了他。Lehnsherr先生想与您谈谈。他这样恭谦地邀请道。Charles的心脏抽搐了一下。一个溺水的人抓住了救命的浮板，他紧攥的手包外皮上洇出一团潮雾，勾勒着他指尖的轮廓。Lehnsherr什么时候注意到他的，伴随着各种胡思乱想在他耳畔嗡鸣，他被引入一辆等候在外的车里，Erik Lehnsherr正在那里等着他。他接过了Charles的提包，放置在其主人难以够到的另一侧，仿佛他担心Charles下一秒就会跑掉似的。Charles扶着他的左手上了车后，他向司机打了个手势，去餐厅。

当Charles告知他自己的丈夫在战场上失踪，迫不得已签署死亡认定书以拿到属于自己的那笔抚恤金时，Erik Lehnsherr展示出了极大的斯文和得体，斥责了那批办事不近人情的官僚。他话语中同情的盐分让Charles的意志越来越软弱，酒精让他的大脑思维越来越偏离正常轨道。这种穷尽道路的逼仄感令他窒息，宛若所有路牌都指向同一个终点。但他知道，还有根细线勒着自己的喉咙，Erik Lehnsherr的生意。

Lehnsherr轻轻地向后一仰，不可置否地笑了笑。他抽离这个话题，又要了一瓶酒。

Charles的舌尖在残剩酱汁的叉子上转了转，假装粗心地漏过了他的答案。

当晚Charles没有回到那个凄凉黯淡的家，Erik住所奢华的布置只在Charles匆匆忙忙的眼角余光里闪过，进门，上楼，他被风暴一样侵略着他口腔的Erik夺取了神智。Erik在他的意识疆域里点起烽火来，引领他，一个走在寒夜里的失明旅人，走进鲜花簇簇的春天。

旅程抵达终点，Charles在床上着了陆，双眼或许像个白痴一样盯着半空，似乎渴求着一场淋漓的暴雨。Erik微凉的手指触碰到他的眉骨，Charles挡在眼前的碎发被撩了上去，这样他便可以清楚地注视Erik眼睛燃烧的炽烈情绪，像是祭坛上静默的火光，而他是殉教的羊羔，是被吞噬被压碎至齑粉的空壳。他太久没有接吻了，Erik带着迷离烟草味的唇简直令他神魂颠倒。Charles拱起脖子，伸出手臂拉扯Erik脱到半路的绸衬衣，同时，Erik在他腰际摸索着搭扣，兜里放抑制剂的锡盒滑了出来——那根本不值一提。他不要裹着黑纱双腿并拢地坐在教堂的长凳上装腔作势地讨要免罪的敕令，他渴望被触碰，被重新插入，被嘹亮得失声的爱再次冲垮。

Erik的裸体如同在古典的幻影中降生的一般，让Charles联想到罗马练兵场上的为人称颂的勇士。后一秒，他毫无防备的手掌被攥住，Erik的手指滑进他的指缝，然后酷刑似的扣紧。Charles头皮发麻，指骨间的断裂般的疼痛令他眼角发烫，慌乱的对抗中他狠狠咬了一口Erik的舌头。口腔里突如其来的血腥味让Erik惊愕了一下，松开了Charles瘫软的手。他跪坐起来，倾身向油垢色的雕花柜屉里摸去。

他已经够湿了。Charles对此心知肚明。多余的液体正顺着他的臀缝向腰下的床单流去，漾开了一片暗色的水渍，敷在肌肤上如同冰块般凉飕飕的。但此刻他处于一种蛮荒野化的进程中，语言和文字缓缓退化离去。他不想出声干扰，安静得像一只在蛛网上待毙的飞虫。Erik回过身来，温柔地亲吻了Charles在微光中显得圣洁而孤傲的鼻梁，涂上稠膏的手指隐没在Charles正大张得近乎下流的双腿间。

Erik插了进来，在起初的梗塞中皱起了眉，但Charles很快顺遂他的心愿像颗浆果一样完美地化开了。银灰的月影像绉纱一样松落落地搭在窗台和地板上，似乎使一切都带上了点晦暗不明的神性。Erik的嘴唇依然没有放过他的，Charles将呻吟和喘息一道遣送入他的胸腔，等到耗尽氧气时再互相扯开。他们在共同努力着校准Charles体内的那个神秘的音阶，像两个笨手笨脚的三流钢琴师。这冗长的进攻几乎使他们都失去了耐心。终于Erik莽撞的手指令Charles放出一声的哑叫，筋疲力尽地像是登上了天堂的最后一级阶梯。Charles感觉到在他体内驰骋多时的手指被撤回了，但他还来不及惋惜，Erik就挪动膝盖贴了上来，火热而坚硬的阴茎停在他的洞口边缘，轻轻地摩挲着。Erik塞进来的时候，Charles几乎哽咽出声，没有什么比这感受更为真实，Erik一寸一寸地剖开了他，撕扯他最火热也是最脆弱的部分。瞬间的野蛮让Charles在恍惚中以为Erik是要捣毁他。Charles额头的薄汗汇成一粒，血液流经耳脉嗡嗡地响。Erik完全进来了，Charles想，他被锁在了最深处，像是有人拿枪管堵住了他的喉咙一样噎得慌。在所有狂风骤雨来临之前，他死死抱住了Erik的上臂，后者的激情是炭火中红热的金属。Erik将他压陷在床的尽头，然后意志坚定地挺动起来。奔涌的皮肤上空，混着汗水湿答答的咸味还有心脏的搏动声。Charles只剩下抽气的权利，疼痛渐渐转化为麻木的燥热，他只觉得自己像是一个在颠簸的大浪中丢了桨的渔夫。高潮降临时他甚至忘了警告Erik，奶色的液体溅满了身上人的胸膛。最后在Erik射在他里面时，他的脚后跟还在床单上痉挛地蹭来蹭去，把褶皱的纹路弄得乱七八糟。

漂浮在夜幕中的孤月锐利得如同刀锋。

一个星期后，Charles搬出了那栋又窄又臭的旧屋，住到了Erik为他订下的一间城市中央临街的厢房。

在Charles点燃第三根烟的时候，门开了。Erik走了进来，对着桌案前穿戴整齐的Charles打量了一番，Charles向他轻快地挥了挥手。

你今天出去了。

嗯。Charles掸了掸额发，晃到Erik身后，帮他挂好脱下来的大衣。

到Hank的诊所里新开了点药，还有……抑制剂。

Erik挑了下眉，诡秘地笑了笑，抑制剂就不需要了。

——万一我发情的时候，你没在呢。

Charles故作挑逗地眯了眯眼。

好吧……Erik无奈地耸耸肩，下次我派人去买好了，出去跑一趟不安全。

怎么不安全了？Charles无所畏惧地喷出一口烟，往Erik的鼻尖冲去。

乖乖待在房里，我不想绕半个城市到这，结果看不见你的踪影。他叹了口气。

Erik在刻意搪塞他。那他除了装瞎还有什么办法。

Charles轻轻哦了一声，收敛了骄纵的神情。

等会儿不要抓到这里，Erik突然说道。他举起了右手，上面绑着纱布。

我可不能保证，——如果你不告诉我是怎么弄的话。

被打字机砸到的。办公室里的一个冒失的记账员弄翻了它。

Charles哼了一声，弹了下夹在指尖的烟蒂，几粒酥酥散散的火星飘落下来。那你惩罚他了吗？

惩罚是——他得在明天之前做好上个季度的所有账目，Erik凑到他的耳边悄声说道，我是不是听起很冷漠无情。

要是你在干我的时候也这么冷漠无情，那会更有趣，Charles在心里咒骂了一声，自顾自地把衬衫从裤腰里拽出来。Erik挨近他，浮暖的气息搞得他颈边皮肤麻痒。手撑在墙上，他命令道。Charles用牙叼住烟，顺服地转过身，把后背留给Erik。金属敲击的脆响声和衣物掉落在地板上的窸窣声接连撞击着他的神经，Charles升高上臂把肘部摁在墙上,手指溜进自己的发丛抓抓放放。由Erik褪下的他的裤子，成为他踝边层叠的脚镣。那根熟悉的阴茎捅进来，Charles闷哼了一声，抑制住即将脱口而出的哭叫。Erik循着一种让人发狂的节奏操着他，烟嘴被Charles自己不断溢出的口水濡湿，不堪入耳的呻吟在脑后断断续续地撩拨着他。他们扭缠在一起，半裸着性交，仿佛整个世界塌缩为深与浅，要与不要。

Erik的精液冲进在他因高潮而抽搐的甬道里。 Charles放松了酸疼的下巴，烟头栽落在染上脏污的地毯上，熄灭了。

一些想法像藤蔓一样弯弯绕绕地爬上他的意识，Charles也没有对Erik坦诚。他到Hank的诊所是另有目的。戴着眼镜的医生温和地向他道歉，Charles你知道的，在Xavier大宅里做私人医生的时候我就说过，你怀孕的概率几乎为零。——我知道，这也是我被赶出来的原因。我……Hank愧疚地低下了头，对不起，早知道……我，我不应该告诉Marko先生……

但是还是有可能的，不是吗？ Hank，我需要你帮我做个检查。

Hank怔愣地抬起头来，我以为Howlett先生已经……

是的。

Charles……我……Hank哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，为没有伴侣的Omega做孕检是违法的。

但Hank最终还是屈服了，Charles把盛着Omega体液的小量杯交给他。

三天之后可以来取检测报告。Charles道了谢，推开了诊所的玻璃门。

走出Hank的诊所已经是下午三点左右的光景，电影院刚在大街上泄出一批观众。戴着贝蕾帽搽着脂粉的女士挽着男伴说说笑笑地从Charles面前走过，年轻的脸上洋溢着愉悦，另一个则痴迷眷恋地听着她甜腻可爱的见解。Charles咽了口唾沫，某种怪异的刺痛感在他眼球后烧起来。他默默地转移开视线。距离他十步左右的售票亭旁贴满了各色的海报，突然，一个身影闪现在窗口前。

Charles的呼吸猛地收紧，他瞪大了眼睛。那人很快取走了票，闪身进了电影院。

怎么可能，惊惧席卷了他的全身，Charles冻在原地。

午间的余热掺杂在汽车扬起的尘埃里，蒙蔽了他的视野。是他的幻觉吗？Charles咬咬嘴唇，趟过马路，走向售票的亭子间。

刚才那位先生买的是哪出电影？

Metropolis。

给我来一张一样的。

您从这侧门进去就可以了，电影已经开始几分钟了。

好的，谢谢。

Charles推开一扇厚重的木门，银幕上反射的光线把座位上的观众照得跟鬼魂一样。他小心掩饰着自己怦怦乱撞的心跳，快速搜寻着他记忆中的那张脸。

没有。扫视完第二遍他才略略安心地找了位置坐下，Charles对自己说，你一定是疯了才会这样疑神疑鬼。他揉着自己的太阳穴。该死的幻觉。Howlett他！妈！的！已经是个死人了，他的丈夫在战场上牺牲了，死于大炮或者是地雷，没人找到他的尸体；或者是不长眼的子弹射穿了他的肺叶，在破落的战地医院里死于败血症，但没有人知道他姓甚名谁，而这都要归功于混乱的登记系统。他的丈夫死了，他们却让他以为他只是失踪。但又能怎样呢，Charles在死亡证明书上签了字，为了那点微薄的抚恤金——反正他们的目的都达到了。是的，他已经死了，死了。Charles的泪珠无声地摔下来，矛盾的棉絮在胸口挤压着让他喘不过气来。如果不是现在，如果不是他和Erik这段难以启齿的关系，他会盼着他出现的，不是吗？Charles胡乱地抹去纵布满脸的水痕。Logan会在闲暇时带他出去钓鱼、打猎，他喜欢用粗糙的手给Charles编成一顶精美的夏令花环，抱着他在盛开野花的湖边做爱。他没有轻视过Charles，即使他不能生育。就算无知而善良的邻居太太问起他，怎么不要个孩子时，他也只是客气而疏离地笑了笑，就我和Charles两个人也生活得挺好。他总是这样有意无意地保护着他。而现在……

电影结束了，影厅内的吊灯亮起，乱梦颠倒的眩晕感却没有远离他。等到他终于收拾好乱七八糟的情绪颤抖地站起来时，那个令Charles心魂难安的身影再次出现在通道出口。

没有思考再三，Charles磕磕绊绊地追了上去。

Charles在熙熙攘攘的大街上跟着那个浮动的身影穿梭在人流中，最后那人闪身进了一家旅店。Charles进到大厅里，又陷入了困境。他又跟丢了。这看起来就像个无聊的骗局。Charles叹息，但一个念头重新让他醒悟过来。他踱步至旅馆的前台，厚着脸用一些经不住推敲的理由问接待员要了一份住宿登记簿。他在L和H检索栏里一无所获。那个前台的服务生每隔几分钟就偷偷瞟他一眼，估计是把Charles当作了红党的密探。Charles困惑地翻阅着，不完整不准确的记录也没漏掉，新近一页的字迹栏上有一个方块里写着——James Francis W. 。Charles感觉自己被扼住了喉咙，Francis，这算是某种旁敲侧击的提示吗，又或许只是他个人断章取义的臆测。一场充满迷雾的追踪中，徒劳无益的调查起不到什么作用。他把册子还给了那个不耐烦了许久的服务生时，瞥见了散乱地叠在桌沿的晨报。头版的标题大大地写着——

市警局职员在巡查时遭人枪杀，凶手下落不明。

在盥洗室里响起水声，Erik去冲澡了，留Charles一人坐在床边发呆。他心底涌起一股莫名的恐慌，唯一具体的源头就是Erik手上的新伤。他迟钝地回忆那篇新闻里的语句——凶手下落不明，死者生前曾在秘密小组工作，手上掌握了一批关于私人军火黑色交易内幕的证据……

他倒抽了一口冷气。有些事情可能远比他想象得糟糕。

又过了两个空虚无聊的日子，除了为那份报纸上的内容隐约的担忧困扰，Charles过得还算悠闲。

下午的时候，Erik来找他。他们缠抱着倒在床上做爱，然后在浴室的花洒下迎着热水接吻。当傍晚的微风侵袭他们裸露的肌肤时，Charles突然想起他还没有到Hank那儿拿检测报告，他踢开毯子想要下床却被Erik懒懒地勾住了腰。干什么去？

去一个朋友那儿拿点东西。

很重要吗？

Charles迟疑了几秒钟。

我想，大概……嗯，是的。

Erik半阖着眼，故作沉思地点点头。

早点回来。

嗯。Charles半心半意地答应着，在凌乱的衣堆中翻找着自己的衬衫。

下楼的时候Charles遇到了几个陌生的面孔，但他的心被其他更为重要的事情占据着，因此没有在意。

他成功在诊所下班前赶到，接过Hank递给他化验单的时候还因为适才的狂奔而气喘吁吁。 Hank紧紧抿住嘴，但还是泄漏了他的高兴。 Charles恭喜你。

你是说——Charles的眼睛像被倏地点亮了。

两个月了。Charles翻开检测报告，不过——他还得考虑下是否该把这个消息告诉Erik。他会像自己一样高兴吗？Charles的心里打起了鼓。

欧椋鸟唱起了歌，万一Erik Lehnsherr只是一个多情客呢。

谢谢你，Hank。他乔装轻松地冲Hank眨眨眼。那我先走了。

Charles掏出钥匙打开了门，古怪的是，房间里没有灯。

Erik！他有些紧张地喊了一声。

没有人回答他。所有家具都陷在混沌的黑暗中，Charles小心翼翼地辨认着电灯开关的位置，但当他摸索到那个旋钮时，一阵钝痛从后脑袭来。

Charles惨叫着栽倒在地，手里的文件也零零散散摔出去半尺。在他还没缓过神来的时候，一只手揪住了他的头发，不论Charles怎么踢打都不松手。他硬是被拖到了客厅，在那里他摸到Erik丢在地板上软沓沓的裤子。Erik还在吗。他祈祷着，是也不是。有股热流从发根冒出，在流经头皮的时候有种缓慢酥麻的异痒。他闻到了浓重的血腥味，痛得要命也怕得要命，眼泪止不住地滚下来。见鬼，他完全懵然不知自己到底惹上了什么祸端。然后，他恍恍惚惚听见那个把他揍成碎片的幽灵终于开口了。

一个Omega。一个沙哑的声音对着房间的深处说。

黑暗的尽头传来一阵挣扎磕碰的声音。

是你的婊子吗，Lehnsherr？头顶的幽灵轻蔑地吐出一句话。挣扎声又大了些，Charles听到Erik那熟悉的喉音，心里生出些许安慰。

至少他还活着。

所以现在肯合作了吗，Lehnsherr。子弹上膛的声音近在咫尺，Charles短暂的安乐又被夺走了。

Erik哼了一声。动用私刑可不是一个正直警察该有的行为。

对付你，Lehnsherr，就要用非常手段。

人不是我杀的！Erik咆哮了一句。

异样的沉寂在刀刃上蔓延，Charles颧骨靠在地毯上，他发现身后那人借着月光在努力辨析他散落在地上的体检报告单。他意识到这点后立刻去够取那张纸，但另一只手抢先了一步。

嗯？怀孕了。Charles像吞了块冰一样，皮肤上的汗液变得凛冷无比。他不敢揣测Erik的态度，他的胃里翻腾着令人作呕的酸味。他模模糊糊地察觉到黑暗中Erik的呼吸在一瞬间停滞了。

紧接着，他听见那个沙哑的声音，那团雾样的生灵发出一声游离的抽泣。Charles？那人犹疑地低声念叨这个名字。他走到一旁拧亮了灯。强烈的光线夺去了Charles瞬间的视力。Charles壮着胆吃力地旋过身来，看清了眼前人的脸，吓得魂飞魄散。

Logan。他本应该死去的丈夫就活生生地站在他面前。后者显然也愣住了，而背叛的证据就紧紧捏在他的手中。他的法定配偶怀上了另一个Alpha的孩子，现在他可以以荣誉之名杀了他，然后杀了Erik。他的耻辱，是正派人士唾弃的对象。这似乎比法律规定的苦刑来得轻松一些。

Logan……Charles微弱地唤了他一声。Erik忽然发出一声自嘲的嗤笑。对他来说，摆在眼前的局势明晰了。他身处地狱之中，经受着火衣的折磨，但却止不住为自己的悲惨而喝彩的冲动。没有拼杀的死亡，对他来说是多么讽刺。

Logan是我，都是我的错，是我背叛了你……Charles抽抽噎噎地说道。他又在耍计谋了，他几乎憎恶自己这一点——利用他人的善良。但除此之外他又能做些什么呢，Erik是即将变成一堆碎泥的陶土人像。他们终究都会被清扫的，终究都会的。

Charles，对不起。Logan把枪口对准了Erik的方向。Charles明白Erik Lehnsherr会遭遇什么，但他内心深处无法直面这个答案。

求你！Charles撕扯着嗓子喊道。

子弹穿过了缎帘，掠过了Erik的身躯。他脑海中的战争停火了， Charles瞪大了眼睛。Logan眼里的情绪让他难以断定，像是拍碎在悬崖上的猛浪。虽然他觉得今天所有的一切都是他的梦境。Logan把Charles轻轻地从地上扶起，再走到Erik的椅子后，沉默不语地拿小刀割开了束缚着Erik手腕的麻绳。

明天就离开这里。Logan对Erik说道。你也是。他转过身来面对着Charles补充道。

Erik下巴的线条收紧了，他鹰隼一般的目光盯着Logan。如果你有兴趣，可以查查你们的局长Sebastian Shaw。Logan像得到了暗号一样点了点头，尽管这最后的历险不如他企盼的那样。他撂下一个复杂的眼神，最终还是离开了。在Logan关上门的后一秒，Erik快步走过来抱住了他，Charles感到自己的手心沁出了凉汗，紧张地差点要昏倒。一切都过去了。Charles费劲扯出一个不那么僵硬的微笑。Erik的手轻揉他的腹部，Charles犹犹豫豫地对上他灰绿色的眼睛，仿佛洞悉了他的问题。

两个月了，他叹息道，竭尽全力没有让自己的语调沉重。Erik仍然操纵着令他心慌的沉默，吻着Charles颤抖不已的指尖，仿佛刚才经历的只是微不足道的灾祸罢了。他小得像块果冻。Charles的眼泪快要涌出来了，声音蒙上一层水雾。他几乎是在谨慎地乞求，撇下尊严地乞求他留下他种下的孩子。Erik放开了他的手，Charles哭得更凶了。任何言语都不如这样的动作简单直接，昔日的温情在他眼前烧成了一小撮灰烬，原来他的所知是如此有限。

——收拾好你的东西，我们明天就走。Erik把地上狼藉的衣物捡起。

什么？Charles一时间忘记了哭泣。

还有，Mein Schatz——你该戒烟了，尼古丁对孩子不好。Erik投来谴责意味的眼神，但他的微笑没有降温。

Charles傻乎乎地绽开了笑容，泪珠还挂在下颌上。

END


End file.
